farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Pigpens
You can now give your pigs a home with the new Pig Pen feature! Please note: * This update is currently only available to a certain percentage of players. We will be rolling this feature out slowly to ensure the health and stability of the application. * This feature will be released in multiple stages, so this guide will have information added to it as the feature changes. Please find more information about the new Pigpen in the guide below. Pigpens! Pigpens are FarmVille’s newest constructable Animal Building that will allow you to store up to 20 of your Pigs. If you are level 16 or above, you will receive the following pop-up upon logging into FarmVille: After clicking the ‘OK’ button, you will be able to place the Pigpen foundation on your farm. Alternatively, you can also purchase the Pig Pen foundation from the Market for 5,000 Coins. Once you’ve placed the Foundation on your farm, you will be prompted with a message letting you know that you can post a feed to ask your friends for help building your Pigpen. Any neighbor who clicks on this feed will be directed to the Free Gifts Page where they can send you the materials required to construct your building. In order to use your Pigpen, you’ll need to finish building it. Selecting ‘Look Inside’ from your foundation’s menu will show you what you need to complete your Pigpen. When you first place the foundation, you’ll have one Brick already. In order to build a complete Pigpen you’ll need 8 of each item. You can get these items one of three ways: 1. From neighbors via the Free Gifts menu Neighbors can send you the components you need to build your Pigpen. Your Neighbors will be able to send you two of the three types of building components to help you complete your Pigpen. Please note that the two components displayed on the Free Gifts Page are randomized. As such, the components displayed on the Free Gifts Page may be different for each user. When neighbors send you a building component, it works exactly like any other free gift. After you accept the gift it will appear in your gift box. After clicking the "use" button under the gift it will automatically be added to your Pigpen. 2. Ask For More When viewing the interior of your Pigpen, each component that you have not yet received 8 of has an “Ask for More” button, that when clicked will take you to the Friend Selector page where you can select friends to send Gift Requests to for your chosen component. 3. Completing with Farm Cash If at any time during your construction process you decide that you’d rather simply purchase the materials required for the Pigpen, you can do so by clicking the “Buy” button from the Pigpen menu. Alternatively, pressing the Complete Now button in the construction menu will give you the option to complete the construction instantly for a discounted price. The discount is determined by how many parts you already have toward a completed Pigpen. Each component deducts 1 Farm Cash from the base price of 24 Farm Cash. When you reach 12 items, you’ll receive pop-up that will allow you to post a feed to your wall. The first ten neighbors to click this feed within 24 hours will receive a random building component for their own Pigpen construction. When you complete your Pigpen, you will receive a pop-up asking you if you’d like to share the news with your friends. Clicking the Share button on this pop-up will give you the option to post a feed to your wall that will give up to 10 neighbors who click on it 1 random building component for their own Pigpen construction. Every 24 hours, you’ll be able to collect from the pigs stored in your Pigpen. Please note: You may only have one pigpen on your farm at a time. Category:Guides Category:Gameplay